Father's Child
by JadeSpeedster17
Summary: When Father comes back with a kid who is his own son, the DCFDTL now have to help Christopher become a delightful child. Chris, is a very apathetic kid and has little to no friends who are his own age. So when CAKED starts, how will the KND react to a kid who has no idea what the Kids Next Door do.


His blue eyes stared out of the hospital window with an emotionless apathy to them. For a teen this might seem normal, but for a kid, much less one that was only six, it wasn't. His eyes seemed to be trying to find a glimmer of sun in the downcast day. His pure black hair moved every time he shifted to get comfortable again. He heard faintly the door open as the nurse spoke softly to a man dressed in a reddish black suite.

His blue eyes turned to look at the man walk over to him and bent down to him. "Christopher." He said firmly, but his voice showed a bit of sympathy.

"She dead, isn't she?" Chris said softly, not looking at the others golden eyes.

His Father was silent for a moment, "Yes, she is." He said softly to him. Chris was quiet to that, as he closed his eyes, a small tear falling as he took a slow breath.

"What's to happen to me now?" he asked softly, eyes gazing down.

"She had never told me she was to have you." He told him in a surprisingly gentle tone. "I wouldn't have believed it myself if the DNA tests didn't say otherwise." Chris looked at his glowing eyes. "As your still a kid, I'll be taking you in as I am your Father."

Chris nodded slowly to him, eyes looking at the floor. "Alright, Father." He said softly, is voice wavered a bit. He knew his Mother was going to die, from the moment she made a call to this man who was his Father he knew. Christopher also knew, with how this man dressed and how people treated him he was a well-known man.

"Come along Christopher." He said as Chris got up, brown shoes tapping the ground as he was only as tall as the seat. He followed behind Father quietly, his long sleeved black shirt shifting as he smoothed it out. He said nothing as they made it to their ride, and he sat across from his Father as they drove out.

He watched kids playing in the grass, finding himself a bit jealous. He never had friends growing up, pushing up his black framed glasses he leaned on the window silently staring out at the moving landscape.

He was aware of Father staring at him closely, possible trying to figure him out as they pulled up to a large looking mansion. Chris thought nothing of the look as he gripped his backpack of things that Father had given him from the hospital. He looked up at Father with wistful blue eyes as he followed him inside.

"Children." Father said after clearing his throat, Chris looked at the group of kids in front of him. Five to be exact, his eyes looked at each one of them passively as if he was looking right through them.

"Father." They spoke in unison, something that intrigued Chris to no end.

Father looked at Chris then to them, "This is Christopher, I have decided to make him your new brother. Keep in mind, he is family now and to be treated as such. Meaning, those who wish to… use him are to never be near him." He said in a firm tone.

The children looked at Chris before smiling at the same time. "We understand Father." They said to him as Father nodded.

"Good, his room shall be the one across from yours. Be sure to show him around and teach him how to act." Father said then looked at Chris, "I have work to finish, but tomorrow we shall go out to get you some… decent clothing and get you ready for school." He told him.

"Thank you, sir…" Chris said softly as Father looked at him.

"You can call me Father, Christopher, if you wish to." He told him leaving quietly to his study as Chris looked at the Children.

They smiled at him, not a sinister as when they did Father. "Allow us to introduce ourselves." They said warmly.

Chris learned their names, from shortest to tallest, Constance, Bruce, Ashely, Lenny, and Bruce. He said greetings to them with a small smile on his face, at least they aren't so creepy as when they talk to father.

Following them into the mansion as they explained the place to him. "It is rather big, so if you find yourself lost just follow the paintings and you should find a servant." They told him, to which he nodded. He gazed around at his surroundings curiously, but knew better than to touch unlike most his age. His mother said he was possible just more smart than most kids, that he might be gifted.

"How old are you, Christopher?" they asked. Chris looked at them as he said softly.

"Six, in two weeks I'll be seven." He said, as he was born on August 21st. Today was August the seventh, summer break for kids was almost up.

They nodded to that, walking over to a set of doors, one had Chris's name on it. "This is your room, the door across is ours. The third-floor left corridor, should be easy to remember." They told him as Chris nodded, seemed simple.

"Thanks…" he said as they nodded leaving into their room as Chris went into his and gazed around at the place. It was big, to say the least, with soft blue walls and a large best with yellow cream sheets and a red blanket. He gazed at the ceiling fan light, then the hard-dark brown wood floor with the green carpet. To the left was a large bathroom and near the door was a large brown dresser with a mirror near that was a closet. There was a desk near a large window, to the far left of that was a balcony that looked out over the gardens.

"This place is huge…" he breathed, as he moved and put his clothing away in the dresser neatly. He was taught to be clean, he saw no reason to mess up his new room like some misbehaved rouge. His room… it sounded so strange to hear and think. Nothing had ever been 'his' in life. Living in a one room apartment and sleeping on the couch. The only thing that was his was his backpack, his clothing was even found in charities.

He sat down on the bed after putting his shoes under the bed so they weren't in the way. This was all overwhelming, and a lot to breath in at once. He laid back staring up at the ceiling and taking slow breath.

This was to be his life now, at least he has a family. With that thought he slowly began to drift off to sleep after a long day.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **So here is my take on a KND story. Where Father has a blood son rather than an adoptive. Christopher is my main OC's name, used in several stories, however he is my original KND character. And I just like the name Christopher.**

 **As if goes through out I DON'T OWN KND. And this is all before the first season starts.**


End file.
